


fight

by yoonoohs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: fight + wonwoo





	fight

“you don't have to do this.” 

a scuffle, the sound of gnashing teeth. a boy curls his delicate fingers into a fist. he's tired of being gentle and soft edges. from now he's broken glass and bloody knuckles. 

the gentle boy takes his final breath as the angry, bitter boy takes his first. 

“yes i do.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
